


23 octobre 2019

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Metaphors, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: cachée dans les bras de mercure
Kudos: 1





	23 octobre 2019

23/10/19 00:00  
j’aimerais  
qu’on m’aime.  
cachée dans les bras de mercure  
je ne demande que du silence et du soleil.  
des mots sans enveloppes  
qui pénètrent ma peau.  
murmurés du bout des lèvres  
il y en a que je ne peux pas lire  
j’ai oublié  
comment les déchiffrer.  
mon lecteur est rayé  
c’est dur.  
cachée dans les bras de mercure  
je ne demande que du sel et de l’amour.  
j’entends le crissement des trains  
au loin  
et ton souffle dans ma tête.  
je sais que ça fait longtemps  
mais t’es toujours là.


End file.
